A cosmetic applicator device of this generic type is known from EP 0 817 579 B1. The cosmetic applicator disclosed therein has a first applicator region, for example composed of beads threaded onto a wire, and a second applicator region, which can be embodied for example in the form of a comb applicator. In this instance, it is disadvantageous that the comb applicator at the distal end gets in the way when using the beaded applicator to apply mascara compound since particularly when applying mascara compound in an eyelash region directly adjacent to the user's nose, the comb applicator can touch the skin in the region of the base of the user's nose and leave undesirable marks.
US 2007/0000513 A1 has disclosed an applicator for cosmetics, which has an applicator region at the end of an applicator rod and the applicator rod is embodied as elastically flexible by means of at least one constriction along the length of the rod. The constrictions or deformation regions of the applicator rod are designed so that when the applicator is not in use, the applicator rod automatically springs elastically back to the position in which it is oriented in a straight line.
EP 1 369 056 A1 has disclosed a cosmetic applicator in which an applicator region is situated at one end of an applicator rod and the other end of the applicator rod is supported in articulating fashion in a grip piece.
The object of the invention is to modify a generic cosmetic applicator so that a user is able to use the cosmetic applicator in an unlimited way and in particular, cosmetic, particularly mascara compound, is prevented from being inadvertently applied to the skin regions in the vicinity of the person's eye.
The invention should also increase the variability and variety of possible uses of the applicator. Another object of the invention that, preferably, is likewise to be attained is to disclose an applicator that makes it possible to wet the applicator regions with different amounts of mascara cosmetic; in particular, it should be possible to completely or almost completely prevent one of the applicator regions from being wetted with mascara fluid. It should be possible to use such an applicator region, which is not wetted or hardly wetted, as an applicator region for finely distributing mascara fluid to the eyelashes.